


Lucky Farms

by Masculine_Man_Lover



Category: RWBY, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Flirting, Drunkenness, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Farmer Clover, Farmer Qrow, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Slow Burn, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masculine_Man_Lover/pseuds/Masculine_Man_Lover
Summary: Qrow & Clover manage adjoining farmsteads and bond as the seasons go on.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 47
Kudos: 68





	1. A New Life

The early morning sun rose high in the sky, melting any remaining traces of snow left over from the miserable Winter that had gone past. Qrow Branwen, an employee at the Joja Corporation sat in his windowless cubicle twiddling his thumbs waiting for phone calls from customers that would likely never come. The pay was good, the hours were fine and the city was the same as always; cramped, grey and filled with people going about the same mundane tasks day in day out with no creative drive to sustain them any longer.  
  
Qrow had never fit in where he worked and the only family he had been able to rely on for moral support had been his mother and grandfather, both of which had tirelessly shown love and compassion even when he didn't deserve it. It had been several months since the passing of his grandfather but the hurt still remained, alive and tiring within his mind. He had turned to drinking as a coping mechanism and often found himself waking up in a puddle of his own vomit, sometimes mixed with blood from the smashing of a glass the night before.  
  
Suddenly his knee shifted and banged loudly on the desk, breaking him momentarily out of his thoughts to focus on the pain shooting up his leg instead. Misfortune had a tendency to follow him around all his life but this moment would prove to be a catalyst for change Qrow had desperately needed for a long while. Once he rubbed his sore knee, his gaze went to the drawer he had accidentally kicked open slightly and what he saw made his heart sink and soar all at once.  
  
The note his grandfather had left to him, for a time where nothing seemed to be going right, a chance at a fresh start. Qrow's hand shook as he hovered over the paper until finally he took a deep breath and opened it, taking his time to read each word carefully.   
  
_“If you're reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong.”  
  
_ Inside was information about a farm in a distant place known as Stardew Valley, a secluded location where very few travelled except for special occasions at certain times of the year. Qrow found a picture alongside the letter which showed a much younger version of his grandfather, standing proudly and observing his work in front of him and all at once Qrow had made up his mind. The stale monotony of the Joja Corporation would not hold him any longer. It was time to move on, to become something different and have a new outlook on life in this quiet place known as Stardew Valley.  
  
 **One Week Later  
  
** The bus ride was uneventful aside from two sightings of tar-black ravens that reminded him of his own sister. After much discussion with his mother and a few close friends, he was confident in managing to find something worth living for in this new venture, away from the city and into the quiet solace of the foothills, forests and mountains.  
  
As the bus passed through a tunnel he found the trip coming to an end and the main entryway into the valley was presented to him with someone standing there proudly, hands on hips with her head held high. Getting on the bus had proven to be a struggle with all the bags he decided to bring along but nothing could compare to the echoing thud of Qrow and all his luggage landing on the concrete ground of the bus stop.  
  
Looking to his side he noticed a patch of grass that would have easily been more preferable to land on had he aimed a little to the left but of course that's not how his first day could go here could it? Coughing, he began to get up but hesitated once he saw the woman who had been waiting reach a hand down to lift him up. "You must be Qrow. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Robin."  
  
Qrow eyed the hand for a moment before looking into her eyes, where he saw nothing but sincerity and a kindness built up over years of strife and hardship. Biting his lip he took her hand and got to his feet, brushing himself down and grimacing at the water stain of a nearby puddle that had soaked the bottoms of his jeans. "Damnit! This is my favourite pair!"  
  
Robyn cocked her head, an amused smile tugging at the sides of her lips. "Oh trust me, if you're planning on being a farmer you'll lose your 'favourite' clothes very quickly. Save them for casual days and nights and you'll be fine."  
  
As she made the quotation signs with her fingers he couldn't help but chuckle, nodding in agreement. "Well, it's good to meet you. Sorry about the uh, falling and stuff."  
  
Robyn patted his shoulder reassuringly and laughed heartily. "No need for apologies. My husband is ten times as bad. Remind me to tell you the time he fell in one of the rivers in town because he was documenting the multitude of plantlife along the banks." She raised a finger and arched her eyebrow. "But make sure I tell it to you when he's within earshot. It makes him blush like nothing else."  
  
Qrow smiled wide and picked up the bags, following her as she led him down a pathway which had a faded sign seeming to depict an old name of sorts along with the emblem of a horseshoe. _"Just my luck."_ he thought to himself with a shake of his head. Upon reaching the end of the path they came to a rickety gate that appeared to be about ready to fall off its hinges but Robyn continued onward and opened it up, pushing past the weeds built up around the posts.  
  
Stepping through, Qrow gasped and felt his eyes wander all across the plot of land. Here and there, giant boulders and rocks were scattered, hindering access to certain areas whilst stomach-high grass and weeds grew proudly, most likely due to the abundance of rivers running through the location. The farmhouse itself was quaint and small but cosy and charming at the same time with a rustic sense of beauty, like a place frozen in time that had been left there untouched until now.  
  
Robyn shifted awkwardly, not seeming to know the right thing to say so she made light of the situation. "I know it's a bit unkempt but this part of the farm hasn't been touched in a very very long while and I have a feeling you'll do just fine."  
  
Qrow frowned in confusion, turning to look at Robyn who began absent-mindedly twirling her hat strap around her neck. "What do you mean, this part of the farm? There's more?"  
  
Robyn motioned for him to follow which he did and soon the two were standing on the patio, staring out across the area. She pointed to the West and showed him where another plot of land could be seen with well-tilled fields and a startlingly impressive level of symmetry. "That right there is the Ebi half of the farmstead. See, your grandfather was quite close with their family and now the prodigal son owns that section of this entire area. He is bound by law not to touch your grandfather's- well technically now your half of the land. Hence why it looks the way it does."  
  
Qrow nodded, mouth suddenly feeling dry. "Is there somewhere I could get a drink nearby?"  
  
Robyn smiled, not entirely understanding what the man was hinting at. "There is a well close to Mr Ebi's side of the property. He's told me that the water is always fresh and cool."  
  
Qrow felt disappointed but regardless decided to go get a drink anyway. "I'll just go and uh, do that then. Be back in a bit."  
  
Robyn smiled and waved from the patio. "No problem. The mayor of the town is personally coming to greet you in about 15 minutes or so just so you know."  
  
Qrow's eyebrows shot up, surprised at that revelation but he pressed on, navigating through the weeds and rocks that were definitely hiding poisonous spiders or snakes or something scientists had yet to discover that would most certainly kill him in seconds and no one would find him because of the amount of weeds and crap littered throughout the area. _"Thanks brain. I hate you."_ he thought to himself, annoyed.  
  
Upon finally reaching the well he took a seat on the cold stones and put his head in his hands. This was a stupid idea. Why did he think he could make something like this work? _"Idiot!"_ he chastised himself. Suddenly there was a sound nearby and he lost his grip on the side of the well before feeling the dreaded sensation of falling. At the last second he managed to catch the side of the well and held on for dear life. "Robyn! Robyn please help!"  
  
 _"This is it. This is how I die. Drowning in a well or banging my head against the stones on the way down. Great life Qrow, well done."_ The self-deprecating thoughts lingered, compelling him to let go and plunge down into the darkness below but as he closed his eyes he felt a pair of strong hands lifting him up and over onto solid ground once again.  
  
The sun had dropped to a point where he needed to shield his eyes but a figure moved down to check if he was alright. Qrow's heart was racing and he could feel the adrenaline pumping through his body, setting his nerves on fire. "Robyn, is that you?"  
  
The figure chuckled, a very different more masculine sound than the one he heard from Robyn only minutes earlier and finally his vision cleared up and he observed a very tall, very shirtless and sweaty man with brown hair and teal eyes standing over him with a concerned expression. "Name's Clover and I'm pretty sure I just saved your life. Are you okay?"


	2. Lucky Clover On My Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow meets Mayor Lewis and feels confused about the farmer he has just met.

Qrow was frozen stiff, unable to comprehend the beauty of the man in front of him. The cold stones of the well were pressed against his back and he grimaced once again at the grass stains on his (former) favourite pair of jeans.  
  
The other man sat down beside him and placed a hand gently on Qrow’s shoulder, eyes worried and kind. “Hey, stained pants is a small price to pay compared to dying you know.”  
  
Qrow scoffed and clapped his hands together several times to get the dust off them. “I guess. Thanks for the help, Cloves.”  
  
The younger man arched an eyebrow and shifted awkwardly. “It’s uh, Clover actually. And no thanks necessary Mister uhhhh…”  
  
Qrow looked at the man seated next to him and struggled to remember his name. “My uh, my name is uh, Qrow. I *ahem* kind of own this side of the uh, property now I guess.”  
  
Clover patted the other man’s knee and excitedly got to his feet. “That is wonderful! If you need any assistance with anything, please don’t hesitate to call on me. I’m always available for handsome fellas like yourself.” He topped off the comment with a sly wink.  
  
Qrow felt his cheeks grow warm and he self-consciously rubbed his neck. “Yeah, sure. Gotta get through the first day without dying though.”  
  
Clover narrowed his eyes, not yet used to the older man’s self-deprecating attitude but he remined cheerful all the same. “Well, have no fear Little Blackbird. Your knight in shining uh…” He gazed down at his well-worn pants and lack of a shirt. “…Half-nakedness is here to keep you safe.”  
  
Qrow felt his eyes go wide before proceeding to stand up and attempt to not look so helpless. The sound of footsteps and rustling nearby captured their attention and both men saw Robyn and an older man following along less confidently.  
  
Upon reaching them, Robyn was the first to speak, worry radiating from her. “We heard a scream for help and thought the worst. What happened?”  
  
Qrow stared at the ground sheepishly, waiting for the all-too familiar humiliation to follow but before he could speak up Clover took over. “No need to worry Robyn, Mayor Lewis; I convinced Qrow here to play a practical joke on you, just to ease the tension a little bit.”  
  
Robyn glared daggers at the young farmer, shaking her head. “Do you have any idea how irresponsible that is Mr Ebi? I thought you would have learned your lesson after scaring poor Shane at All Hallows Eve last year.”  
  
Qrow looked up at the man, confused. Why on Earth would this guy cover for him like this? They didn’t even know each other. “Uh, Clover, that’s not exactly how it went you know?”  
  
The younger man stepped towards him and eye him down. After a few seconds he licked his thumb and began wiping away a stray line of dirt covering Qrow’s face. “It was a delight to meet you Qrow. Come visit me sometime yeah?” After another wink he turned and regarded the other two with a tilt of his head. “Good day to you both.”  
  
Qrow, Robyn and Lewis were left standing by the well, watching Clover walk off with a spring in his step. The mayor cleared his throat and clapped Qrow on the back. “Welcome to Stardew Valley Mister Branwen. I personally apologise for Mister Ebi’s behaviour. He can be a bad influence on some of the residents but he mostly means well.”  
  
Robyn interjected as they made to walk back to the farmhouse. “Pardon me sir, but Clover Ebi has never made an effort to help around the town. He spends all his time on that prim and proper farm fishing and hiding himself away. The only time he even remotely bothers to join in for anything are the annual festivities and I’m just plain sick of his attitude.”  
  
Qrow followed along, hands in his pockets, hunched over. “He seemed alright to me.”  
  
Lewis sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief, making an effort not to trip over anything underfoot. “I feel you could be a source of positivity for the young lad, Mister Branwen. Many people have said that his family were blessed with luck and strength but Clover always desired to prove himself based on his own merits alone. Not to mention his craftsmanship is second to none.”  
  
Robyn cleared her throat, an annoyed expression on her face but Lewis countered with a shake of his head. “Robyn, your work is fantastic and I’m sure you’ll help Mister Branwen but you cannot deny the quality of Mister Ebi’s work and I can only hope that one day your jealousy can be put aside in an effort to comfortably coexist.”  
  
Robyn merely shrugged and let out a sigh through her nose, powering ahead in a way that showcased her knowledge of the land and soon enough all three were standing on the patio of the farmhouse.   
  
Qrow bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair uncomfortably. “It was a pleasure to meet you both but I think I’d like to get used to the place before I get started.”  
  
Robyn’s gentle smile returned and she shook his hand firmly. “Qrow, no need to thank us. And I want you to know I hold nothing against you for the prank earlier. Clover’s energy can be infectious I must admit.”  
  
Lewis shook his hand as well and smiled a smile of age and experience. “I think you’ll be a very good addition to the community here Qrow. Take as much times as you need to get settled but do not hesitate coming into town and meeting some of the people here. Take care.”  
  
Qrow watched Robyn and the mayor go with an expression of curiosity and intrigue, seeing the outline of the town in the distance and worrying about how much walking would be involved here.  
  
Before heading inside he glanced over to where Clover’s plot of land jutted out proudly nearby and took note of the younger man sitting on a tree stump fishing out of one of the many rivers undulating through the fields.   
  
Qrow frowned and said Clover’s name aloud several times. A deep sense of fear crept into his being as he realised that the name sounded very good on his lips.


	3. A Meeting At Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow cleans his new home and Clover comes to greet him properly

The key to the house was placed carefully under the aged and withered welcome mat and Qrow felt an unexpected surge of nostalgia for the days he would come home after a day of walking by the streams of the village he once called home. Raven would already be upstairs studying for their mother’s test that may or may not involve practical and dangerous examples of everyday life.  
  
Their mother had never been one who believed any public system could accurately and effectively teach a child the necessary lessons of life that would come into play once they became an adult. Measuring equal amounts of freedom and implementing boundaries were her primary focus to increase a sense of adaptability to any scenario.  
  
Qrow had often daydreamed about soaring through the skies, between mountain peaks and skimming across the undulating and chaotic waves of the ocean. His mother told him one day that daydreams were often a sign of what the individual either desired or believed themselves capable of. “Your sights are set on that which is unattainable to many but just because something is difficult to achieve does not mean you should give up and let go. Never lose that inner desire to soar my beautiful Qrow.”  
  
Qrow’s focus shifted back to the present moment as he twisted the old key between his fingers, licking his lips in anticipation for what he may find inside the house his grandfather had once called home. With a twist and click he observed a brief shift of dust exiting the keyhole and with a light push, he opened the door.  
  
Old hinges creaked and groaned and more dust was caught up in the sun’s rays as light cascaded through the entranceway, creating a warped rectangular outline that seemed to be swallowing up the darkness but also keeping it flowing in a balance. Reaching an arm inside, Qrow fumbled for the light switch until he found it and with a click downwards, light from a single bulb in the ceiling came to life.  
  
Qrow got to work pulling the curtains aside, allowing more natural light into the living area. The bed was a decent size, the fireplace rustic and well-made and the dining setup was just right. A door in the corner caught his eye but it merely led to a small toilet and bath which would be slightly hard to get used to.  
  
Qrow got to work cleaning, dusting and generally making the place feel more like a lived-in home and soon he found himself laying on the bed as an orange twilight haze filtered in through the windows. He found his eyes getting droopy and just as he was about to drift off for the evening, a sudden knock could be heard at the door.  
  
Startled out of his post-cleaning exhaustion, Qrow got up and groggily walked towards the door, opening it to reveal a much more clothed Clover standing there with what appeared to be a freshly-made apple pie. “Hi Qrow, may I come in?”  
  
Clover’s cheerfulness and confidence latched itself onto Qrow and he just dumbly nodded, moving aside to let the man in. As the younger stepped across the threshold, he smiled wide, taking in the more ordered interior and proceeded to set down the pie on the dining table. “I never thought I’d see the day where this place actually looked so sweet, and in such a short amount of time too.”  
  
Qrow crossed his arms and leaned against the open front door, trying not to faint from the delicious smell of the pie. “Yeah, uh, thanks for the food and all but I’m kinda tired, so…”  
  
Clover tilted his head in a way that reminded the older man of a puppy trying to get a treat but smiled all the same. “I understand but I wanted to welcome you to Stardew Valley in a way that didn’t involve pulling you out of a well. Speaking of which, here.”  
  
The younger man held out a leather waterskin with a small green clover attached and as Qrow took it he felt the weight of the liquid contained within. “Water from the well that almost killed me? Gee, thanks.”  
  
Clover rolled his eyes and held out his hand confidently. “It truly is a pleasure to meet you Qrow Branwen. I look forward to what this year will bring for the both of us.”  
  
Qrow took the handshake and smiled slightly but he felt his eyes beginning to close out of his own control. “It’s good to meet you too Clover Ebi, but I feel like I’m gonna pass out. Thanks again for the food, it smells great.”  
  
Clover kept holding onto the older man’s hand but grasped his upper arm with the opposite hand in an effort to lead him towards the bed. “No thanks needed, it’s the least I can do to welcome you here properly.”  
  
Qrow wanted to push Clover away but couldn’t bring himself to muster up the strength necessary. “Putting me to bed huh? Could at least buy me a drink first.”  
  
Clover chuckled and pulled up the covers, making sure the older man was settled before tucking him in. “Technically I brought you a drink, dinner and dessert so I am well within the boundaries of putting you to bed good sir.”  
  
Qrow grunted and mumbled something unintelligible before sighing happily. In response, Clover smiled and kissed the older man on his forehead, delighting in the very light gasp he managed to bring out of him. Walking to the door, the younger of the two whispered back. “Goodnight Qrow, sleep well.”  
  
Clover pulled the door closed and looked up towards the sky as he began to walk home. A shooting star cascaded through the cosmos, topping this off as one of the most unique and beautiful days in a long while.   
  
Back in bed, Qrow rolled onto his side and raised a hand to touch where Clover had planted a kiss and once he drifted to sleep, his dreams were of a certain teal-eyed man welcoming him into a warm, safe hug.


	4. 4-Leafed Iridium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow begins his first day of farming and listens to a story from Clover

Qrow felt the rays of morning reach his face in a comforting manner and for a split second, he wished for that warmth to be Clover’s hand instead. Although waking up in the morning was necessary while working for Joja, he felt less well-rested due to the old mattress and occasional bumps from springs that had come loose and were threatening to burst through the bedsheet.  
  
It was the crowing of a rooster that made him shoot up quickly with a start, palm covering his face and proceeding to rub his eyes annoyedly. Standing up, Qrow admired the simplistic beauty of morning sunlight filtering into the house, dust particles highlighted in a seemingly endless swirl captured within the light.  
  
Opening the door he scratched his stomach and stretched, letting out a yawn and enjoying the cracking of his joints as they acclimated to activity after a night’s rest. Qrow went to walk across the patio but found himself flying forward as he tripped over something that hadn’t been there the day prior.  
  
After lying on the wooden deck for what seemed like hours, he finally got to his feet and cocked an eyebrow in irritation at the pink package next to the door. Bringing it inside he placed it beside Clover’s pie, its sweet scent still lingering and managing to reignite Qrow’s newfound curiosity.  
  
He felt bad tearing at the wrapping which looked carefully made and read the note supplied with the package. _“Something free of charge for you to get things started. Signed, Mayor Lewis.”_  
  
Inside, Qrow found a selection of seeds carefully placed inside a plastic packet labelled _“Parsnips”_. “Huh, guess there’s no time like the present for planting something.”  
  
After getting dressed in farm-appropriate clothing, Qrow got to work picking up the best tools for getting started; a hoe, watering can and scythe for clearing out some of the weeds encroaching on the property. Getting to work proved to be very taxing physically but rewarding at the same time, with a great deal of sweat beginning to form on Qrow’s brow in particular.  
  
Once the desired area was prepared, Qrow used his hoe to till the soil and create a simple square patch where the parsnips could be sewn into the ground evenly in a way that would be easy to water. Thankfully the multitude of rivers meant that he didn’t need to wander too far in order to fill up the watering can.  
  
As he filled it up, he took notice of several multicoloured fish swimming by slowly, content with flowing alongside the current to wherever life dictated. Qrow was reminded again of his childhood days, where all the other children were having their livelihoods decided by parents, teachers and exterior influences.   
  
Qrow and his sister had always been allowed freedom to pursue life in whatever way they decided, which in and of itself had a fair share of drawbacks that involved bad influences with “friends”, possibly illegal substances and dead-end experiences that culminated in nothing but a deep-seated feeling of disappointment.  
  
Qrow was brought back to the present when the watering can sank briefly under the surface due to taking in too much from the river. Thinking quickly, he wrenched it up and placed it with a thud on the dirt of the bank, annoyance bubbling up inside and taking hold of his mind momentarily until a familiar voice called out from behind him.  
  
“Nearly lost your watering can, eh Qrow? Been there before.”  
  
Qrow gritted his teeth and felt even more annoyed at the smugness in the other man’s tone, picking up the can filled with water and proceeded to drench each individual seed location with what felt like a decent amount all things considered.   
  
Upon putting down the can and wiping his brow, Qrow finally glanced at Clover proudly, happy at what he had achieved, until the younger man began tsking and shaking his head in an exaggeratedly forlorn manner. “First things first, you didn’t cut back the grass enough so expect more to come back in full force, you placed the seeds in an area where the soil won’t accommodate them properly and as you may have already thought, yes, you did just put too much water on them, likely damaging a few essential early steps of germination.”  
  
Qrow slumped his shoulders, pursing his lips and decidedly sitting down on the ground next to the recently watered soil grumpily. “Y’know, I actually tried. I thought it was okay and then of course you have to come along just at the right time on my first day of being a farmer to burst my bubble don’tcha?”  
  
Clover sat down beside the other man and without saying a word, pushed him sideways. The older of the two yelped and quickly sat back up, glaring at Clover and getting in his face. “What the hell is wrong with you? Am I a new toy or something for you to mess about with until I break, huh?”  
  
Clover’s eyes became sad as they drifted toward the farmhouse and Qrow noticed his hand grasping something inside one of his pockets. The younger man sighed before pulling out a pin that appeared to be made of a purple ore with various colourful twinkles that shone depending on the direction of the light.  
  
Clover held it up to the sun, a faraway look in his eyes. “Your grandfather gave this to me many years ago.” Qrow’s eyes widened in shock but he stayed silent, waiting for the younger man to go on. “I was a boy at the time and he often let me watch all the hard work that went into keeping this place maintained. One day I asked him why he kept going, even though he had made a great deal of mistakes.”  
  
Qrow listened intently, hands clasped together as Clover continued on. “He told me that luck is what a man makes of it. Believe you’ll bring misfortune and that’s all that you will ever appear to inflict upon others and your surroundings. That’s when he showed me this 4-leaf clover made out of iridium ore, the rarest material in the valley.”  
  
Clover brought his hand down and Qrow was surprised to see tears forming as the younger of the two continued his story. “His last words to me were on that day, right before his accident and I will always remember them. ‘If every defeat in life makes you fall and forget why you keep going, just take this in your hand and remember, a beautiful, rare something always has the chance to come along and brighten life for you once again.’”  
  
Clover held the iridium close to his chest, eyes closed, lost in the memory but Qrow gazed around at all the work that needed to be done and felt reinvigorated. The younger man ignited a spark within him that had not been there for a long time, and excitedly he knew just what could be done next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it important that Clover be the one to talk about something rare coming along that gives hope in a way as he was that hope for a great deal of people, myself included. And even though CRWBY missed a golden opportunity with his development I still believe we as a community can still seize the moment and make Clover the way we want him to be in our hearts and minds.


	5. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow and Clover get to work and bond some more

Qrow extended a hand towards the younger man with a full-toothed grin and he was convinced that Clover had a blush forming with a twinkle in his reddened eyes. Once both were on their feet, Qrow directed what he wanted done and in less than an hour, the main section of the farm close to the farmhouse was successfully cleared of rocks, weeds and small logs.  
  
Drenched in sweat, both men sat on the patio toasting a job well done with some lemonade thanks to Clover, who had brought over a cooler. Despite only just hitting 10AM, Qrow felt satisfied at just how well they had managed to make everything look in such a short time.   
  
Clover raised a glass and winked cheekily. “To a job well done, newbie.” They toasted and gulped deeply before placing the glasses down on the outdoor setting.  
  
Qrow closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh Spring air, finally feeling a sense of the potential this place had. He heard the creaking sound of a chair being moved and felt something touching his hand. He recoiled and opened his eyes wide to see a startled Clover, who looked like a deer in the headlights.  
  
The younger man put up his hands in a calming manner. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that without asking first.” He slowly lowered the hands, keeping the other’s eyes fixed on him. “I just wanted to give your hands a rub. The first-time gardening can really take its toll without stimulation.”  
  
Qrow breathed out a sigh and closed his eyes, extending his hands out while shaking slightly. He felt tentative fingers melding with his own in an effort to not go too fast, and surprisingly Qrow found it to be strangely calming.   
  
Clover’s hands were warm and calloused after years of hard work and the older man couldn’t hold in the moan of pleasure as he felt thumbs rubbing in gentle circles over his knuckles. “Qrow?” The older man opened one eye and arched a brow in question. He enjoyed the gulp Clover took at the sight. “I’m going to turn your hands over now. The palms are important too. That okay?”  
  
Qrow smiled softly and nodded once. The younger man slowly rotated his wrists and began repeating the circular motions while humming a tune absent-mindedly. An hour passed and Clover had moved from the hands, to the forearms and now to the shoulders, digging in hard to help ease Qrow’s stress and to remove any knots that may be present.  
  
The older man had all his inhibitions stripped away at this point and was happily moaning loudly. “Clover, that is amazing! Your hands feel so good.” Clover smirked cheekily and moved to Qrow’s temples, once more repeating that glorious circular motion. “I’ve been told that by several men actually, but thank you Qrow.”  
  
Qrow’s brain short-circuited for a moment but he was brought back when the other patted him on the shoulder and moved to his original position at the start of their relaxation period. Not wanting to get his hopes up, Qrow licked his lips and cleared his throat. “So, this isn’t a uh, thing you do with everyone? I’m sure there’d be lots of women in the valley who’d kill for someone like you.”  
  
Clover poured another glass of lemonade and tapped the rim with his fingertips a couple times. “Oh there are and believe me, I had a lot of them after me at one point, but I’m a gentleman and I had to let them know it wasn’t meant to be.”  
  
Qrow bit his lip and began anxiously tapping his foot on the deck of the patio, not wanting to say what was on his mind. Before he got the chance, Clover had already chosen to speak. “Yeah, it wasn’t all that much of a thrill when my old man found out I had no interest in women. I mean, he’s not a bigot or anything thank god but, you could see something in his eyes whenever the subject of marriage and kids was brought up.”  
  
Qrow’s eyes widened at this revelation, not entirely unexpected but so easily addressed in the most matter-of-fact way possible. “How did you do that?”  
  
Clover tilted his head, not entirely understanding the question. “What? Live with my dad being not so subtly disappointed with me?”  
  
The older man shook his head and got to his feet, resting his arms on the patio railing before turning around and leaning against it, being careful about distributing his weight evenly. “Not that. How did you open up about something so personal like that to me?”  
  
Clover looked away for a second before moving up to join Qrow against the railing, looking out towards the work they had done. “I don’t know. I’ve never really been one for feeling ashamed of who I am. In this moment, I am who I am and people either accept it and respect me or they reject me and run away.”  
  
Qrow winced sympathetically and nodded. Scratching his neck awkwardly, he gestured to the farm with his thumb. “So back at it or have you got something else to do at your place?”  
  
The younger man cleared his throat and walked down the steps onto the dirt path. “I do have some things that I should have done a couple hours ago. Have a good day Qrow.”  
  
The older man watched Clover go with a sigh. He placed an elbow on the railing and thought about how surreal things had been since he moved here only a day ago. He didn’t have much time to think about it however, as the increased weight caused the railing to break and as the ground came hurtling towards him, Qrow inwardly cursed himself before everything went black.


	6. Bedside Manner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow wakes up in hospital

The first thing Qrow became aware of was a selection of bright lights situated above his field of view and the not-so-distant sound of a variety of voices chattering quietly. As his senses came back into focus, the voices began coming closer and the sound of a curtain being pulled across was audibly heard from nearby.  
  
The primary voice, now as close as a few feet away was male with a nasal quality to it and appeared to be speaking with someone in a clinical fashion. “Now Shane, I am tired of having to keep treating you like this. If anything escalates, I will have to notify Marnie and you know how she can be.”  
  
Qrow shifted and coughed, feeling a slight tightness in his chest. Opening his eyes fully, he recognised the telltale sight of a sterile hospital room. The curtain to his left was pulled aside and a man with glasses and brown hair checked a nearby machine before taking a seat on the chair by the bed.  
  
“How do you feel? Can you tell me your name?” His tone was soft but almost robotic, as though he didn’t fully have a grasp on just how to communicate.  
  
Qrow licked his dry lips and coughed again before answering. “Qrow Branwen. I moved here yesterday from the city.” The doctor hummed and jotted something down in a chart.  
  
“That checks out. Now, I would like you to tell me what you remember about the accident.” He frowned and checked his watch before checking Qrow’s pulse. “Oh, and my name is Harvey by the way. I’m the local physician.”  
  
Qrow thought back and recalled the almost dream-like quality of his morning with Clover; the way everything flowed and merged together without a problem. But then the younger man had turned to leave and suddenly Qrow’s memory was hazy. “I leaned too hard on the railing of my grandfath- my house and then it just goes dark.”  
  
Harvey nodded, writing more notes down, scribbling occasionally to release more ink from the pen he was using. “Well, nothing too major to speak of thankfully. Just some minor bruising, a few cuts and a slight case of head trauma but you should be out of here by tomorrow morning at the latest.”  
  
Qrow nodded and turned his head to see Clover asleep in the reclining chair next to the bed. “H-How long was I out for and how long has he been here?”  
  
Harvey wiped his glasses and continued writing while answering. “Mister Ebi here is the one who brought you in. Your little spill gave him quite a fright and he was adamant about staying by your side until you regained consciousness. You’ve been here for a few hours and the only reason you’re just now waking up is due to the medication we administered.”  
  
A clattering from nearby startled the two men and Qrow heard Clover gasp in surprise as he was roused from his sleep. “Is he okay? What’s happening?” The concern in his voice was well-defined and Qrow couldn’t bring himself to turn towards him despite wanting to more than anything.  
  
An abrasive voice was then heard alongside more clattering. “I don’t need to stay here for god’s sake, I’m fine.” Qrow took note of the all-too familiar slurring of one word into another and guessed the man was a heavy drinker.  
  
Harvey stood up and adjusted his glasses, nodding at Qrow and Clover. “Please excuse me.” The curtain was pulled across and a door slamming hard was the last sound to be heard before silence overtook the room, broken up occasionally by the beeping of machinery and the steady breathing of the two men who still remained.  
  
Qrow raised his hand to feel a bandage applied around his head and winced, proceeding to drop the hand back to its original position until he felt a familiar warmth closing around each digit and a sigh of relief. “You’re okay, I’m so glad you’re okay.”  
  
Qrow finally turned his head to see Clover clasping his hand with both of his own, eyes red from sleeping but also with a unique sense of relief that penetrated Qrow to his very core. “Hey, Lucky Charm, it takes more than a broken railing to keep this idiot down.”  
  
Clover and Qrow’s eyes met and the older man flinched under the intensity of the gaze, recognising something there he had hoped to not see from anyone else again: disappointment. “You shouldn’t do that you know?”   
  
Qrow chuckled and coughed slightly. “You mean, fall off railings? Yeah, because that was on my bucket list.”  
  
The younger man sighed and a gentle smile was now plastered on his face. “I mean being hard on yourself. I knew you would be someone that wouldn’t allow others to show you how good you can be. I only met you yesterday but I truly feel like there’s so much for you to let go of and accept about who you are.” Clover leaned in and held the older man’s gaze without blinking. “And that’s who YOU are okay? Not who anyone else thinks you are.”  
  
Clover released Qrow’s hand and began reading a book that had obviously been taken from the reception area, content with leaving the older man to think about what had just been said. Qrow however, was still oblivious and had to ask the question. “So now that you know I’m okay, why are you still sticking around?”  
  
Clover looked up from the book and frowned as though trying to solve an annoying puzzle. “Because you need a friend Qrow, and I’m happy to be that for you.” Once the older man turned away, Clover whispered something under his breath as he pretended to read. “I can wait for us to be more. He just needs time.”


	7. An Unorthodox Method

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow leaves the hospital and Clover meets him outside

The wheelchair ride out of the hospital was just as dull as Qrow remembered from years ago. Thankfully, instead of a myriad of sterile hallways there was only one here with a few ageing posters against the walls, describing the hazards of smoking, drinking and taking drugs predominantly. _“Never again…”_ he thought to himself coldly.  
  
The woman pushing him down the hallway was chirpy but a little aloof, seeming to have many things on her mind at once. “It is pretty funny that Shane found himself here again. Not funny as in ‘funny’ funny you know? I just figured he would have been sick of Harvey’s lectures by now.”  
  
Qrow allowed her to drone on, not really paying attention and not keen on educating her about the finer details of self-destructive tendencies where whoever was going through some kind of pain would need to take that first step themselves or nothing was bound to happen.  
  
The reception area was quiet, except for a woman in about her mid to late 30’s trying to keep (what was likely her son) still to no avail. “Vincent! It’s just a check-up okay? Please sit down sweetheart.”  
  
The aloof woman wheeled Qrow up to the front desk where he signed a few papers and was free to go. As he went to the door, she turned around and clapped her hands excitedly. “Oh, Mr Branwen. A moment before you go?” He grasped the door handle, tempted to just leave but thought better of it and stayed, hands in pockets, a sour look on his face.  
  
The aloof one gestured from Qrow to the mother and son in an exaggerated manner as though addressing royalty. “Qrow Branwen, I do present the lady Jodi, her son Vincent and myself, Maru to you. You may go now if you wish.” She gave him a wink and turned to chat with Jodi who had now gotten control of Vincent momentarily by distracting him with a toy aeroplane.  
  
Qrow stood there a few seconds, unsure of what to do before retreating to the door and opening it to the early morning light. The sight that greeted him was like one out of a fantasy novel; the streets laden with multicoloured cobblestone, old timey lanterns strewn throughout the main corners of the town square and old buildings looking as though they were plucked from another time and place.  
  
Noticing movement to his right, Qrow turned and sighed as the ever chirpy Clover walked up to him and flicked his ear playfully. “I see you’re up sleepyhead. Figured once I was done with a few early chores I’d take the liberty of showing you around town if you’d let me?”  
  
The older man stretched and shrugged neutrally. “I was just gonna head home and do some stuff for a bit. Maybe another time.” Before he could move past him, Clover caught his arm in an authoritative grip, not too tight but tight enough to assert dominance. “Humour me, Qrow. You just got out of the hospital and could use some time out and about seeing new sights. You know you’re only walking home because you’re stubborn and not willing to let someone worry or take care of you for even a moment.”  
  
Qrow’s jaw clenched and he turned his eyes to meet Clover’s, an icy venom in his gaze that the younger man hadn’t seen before. “Clover, I am going home. End of discussion. If you want to show me around town, you’ll have to get your hands dirty, friend…” Making sure the last word contained as much of a warning as possible, Qrow looked down at the hand grasping his upper arm as though he was ready to break it off.  
  
Clover released it slowly, not wanting to incur any potential repercussions and put his hands up defensively. “Okay then, you win. No showing you around town…” Qrow turned away without a word and began walking to the trail that would lead him past the bus stop to the farm but stopped when he heard Clover utter something cheekily. “…Without a fight that is ya grouch!”  
  
Qrow barely had time to move his body as the younger of the two moved under him and unceremoniously threw him over his shoulder. “Now, where to first on our tour I wonder?” Qrow began thrashing and kicking like a petulant child and not unlike Vincent in the hospital reception minutes earlier. “YOU ABSOLUTE IDIOTIC MORON! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!”  
  
Qrow then yelped and felt his face go red as a firm hand slapped loudly against his behind. No one had ever done this to him before and he was too stunned to do anything. The younger man continued walking Southward but eventually stopped as they reached the edge of the river. “Now, Qrow, I know this is a tad unorthodox but is it safe to assume that you are now ready to behave a little? Because if the answer is no, I just may throw you into the river and see how stubbornly you try to tell the water not to have you get wet.”  
  
Qrow gulped and cleared his throat, face still red but the younger man wasn’t satisfied. “Okay then, in you go.” Qrow gasped as he felt his body dip but was caught at the last second, his head inches above the grass. The way it was framed made it seem as though they had just been dancing and Clover made the move to dip Qrow romantically.  
  
Clover leaned in, so close Qrow could feel the warm breath on his face and the unmistakable scent of spearmint along with it. “I’m waiting for a verbal answer, Qrow. Last chance.” The older man swallowed and nodded, his brain scrambled and all thoughts swirling around in a mess. “Where to first?”  
  
Clover smiled and brought Qrow to his feet again, hands on his hips with a smugness that infuriated the older of the two but also made him break out in goosebumps. “When was the last time you went to the beach?” A playful twinkle glinted in his eyes and Qrow allowed himself to be taken by the hand as they walked in silence across the bridge and towards the salty smell of the ocean lapping the shore.


	8. Ocean Of Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clover does something wonderful for Qrow.

The sound of waves lapping against the shore welcomed the two men as they walked side by side down the forest path, sea-salt air assaulting their noses and the crunch of sun-kissed sand echoing underfoot. Qrow slid his hand from Clover’s to rub his neck uncomfortably, eyes focusing on the sapphire-blue ocean extending towards the horizon.  
  
The younger man stretched out and attempted to lighten the mood. “Man, I will never get sick of the warm sun on the beach. I grew up in a really cold place as a young kid and then my family moved here.”  
  
Qrow crossed his arms and kicked up some sand. “We only met a couple days ago. I want an honest answer: why are you so interested in me?” Clover pursed his lips and motioned for the older man to join him on the dock.  
  
Both men sat on the very end and swung their legs off the edge, observing the schools of fish swimming about below them, weaving in and out of the seaweed that swayed gently in the current.  
  
Clover pointed towards a rock jutting out of the sea and had a far away look just like back at the farm. “Years ago, when I was a stupid arrogant teenager who had everything to prove, I swam out to that rock at midnight to prove to everyone that I could swim back against the tide…”  
  
Clover’s expression darkened but a fire in his eyes ignited a sense of confidence. “…But I got stranded there; I was so scared of being pulled out into the dark abyss, where no matter what I’d never be able to see those I cared about again. Know what I did?”  
  
Qrow gazed out to the rock, imagining the terror of being surrounded by that much darkness; the light and safety just a few metres away. He shook his head and allowed Clover to continue. “I took a chance. I knew that my choices were limited and the outcome wasn’t in any way certain but you bet I was intent on fighting my way back to the shore and escaping the pull of that midnight ocean’s tide.”  
  
Qrow struggled to find the words he wanted to say, fidgeting slightly. “What happened when you got back?” He was startled when Clover began chuckling and laid back on the dock, eyes fixed on the blue sky above. “Actually, I kind of got swept down the coast. Wound up next to a sewer pipe South of our farms. I just walked home and got grounded for a month.”  
  
Qrow couldn’t stop a small grin from appearing as he shook his head and also laid down, enjoying the calm ebb and flow of the ocean as it lapped the shore gently. “I pictured you more as a boy scout honestly; a cute little tyke who’d be terrified of stepping out of line or breaking the rules y’know?”  
  
Clover turned his head and arched an eyebrow suggestively. “’Cute’ huh?” Qrow’s eyes widened and he stammered before clearing his throat. “Like a kid, ‘cause kids can be cute and a tiny you would be cute, I assume. Not adult you though, adult you is just kinda, I dunno.”  
  
Clover smiled and turned on his side, elbow on the wooden dock, hand resting on his cheek. “You asked me why I was interested in you before. Reason number one: You’re the mysterious new pretty boy in town…” Qrow scoffed but kept listening. “…Two, you’re pretty damn introverted and well-suited to life on the land. Way more than I ever would have expected from a city boy.”  
  
Clover reached his hand out but stopped at a certain point. “Can I take your hand, please?” Qrow looked at the outstretched hand warily, unsure of how to proceed but finally relented and turned his palm upwards in invitation. The younger man gently clasped his fingers between the other’s and got used to the smoothness, with the feel of callouses forming.  
  
Once their hands were joined, Clover sat back up and brought Qrow with him who groaned at having to move. “Qrow, this next one is the most important reason okay? I need you to look at me, into my eyes as I tell you. Can you do that for me?” The older man looked towards the rock once more and nodded, eyes meeting Clover’s.  
  
The younger man placed his other hand on top of Qrow’s supportively, a gesture of acceptance. “The main reason, Qrow Branwen, is that from the moment we met I saw that same dark abyss within you. Maybe not a physical darkness like mine all those years ago, but a mental one and that doesn’t make it any less real than my hand on yours and yours in mine right now.”  
  
Qrow found it difficult to keep Clover’s gaze, his eyes held such intensity and truth that it was a struggle to keep up with what he was saying. “Clover, I’m just a freak. Always have been, always will be.”  
  
The younger man squeezed his hand and in his eyes, Qrow could see anger and protectiveness shining forth. “Qrow, never say that about yourself again. What we speak out is what we can become inside. I want you to do something for me; ‘I am Qrow, I am who I am and that is my identity.’ I need you to say that for me.”  
  
The older man bit his lip and broke the other’s gaze, closing his eyes tightly. “I can’t do that. I just can’t.” Clover edged closer, putting one hand on Qrow’s shoulder, the other remaining on his hand. “Yes, you can. This is you reclaiming who you are, not what others want you to be. I know you’re strong enough.”  
  
Qrow opened his eyes and startled slightly at the sight of Clover so close, teal eyes glowing brightly under the light of the sun, sweat forming on his brow as he waited for a response. Qrow breathed in and out several times before locking their eyes fully again. “I am Qrow, I am who I am and that is my identity.”  
  
Clover smiled a full-toothed smile and Qrow almost melted from the sight. “Yes! Again, say it again.” Qrow felt a smile forming that he couldn’t and wouldn’t hold back. “I am Qrow, I am who I am.”  
  
Clover brought them up to their feet and gestured out to the sea. “Now scream it, scream it so the world knows who you are.” Qrow gazed out to the rock and the horizon beyond, for the first time in his life not caring what anyone thought of him. “I AM QROW!”  
  
Clover squealed in delight and pulled the older man in close for a hug which the other returned gladly. They stayed that way for awhile until Qrow pulled back a short way to look into Clover’s eyes. The younger of the two carefully moved a strand of hair out of Qrow’s face and cupped his cheek with his hand. “Qrow, you’re home.”  
  
The older man felt tears begin to fall but for the first time in as long as he could remember, they were tears of joy. Without hesitation he leaned in and kissed Clover tenderly, a kiss that held his gratitude, understanding and newfound confidence. The younger man’s kiss held acceptance, joy and happiness in its rawest form.  
  
As the two shared this moment, all that could be heard was the sound of the waves upon the sun-kissed sand, the seagulls crying out as they flew overhead and the gentle sobbing and kisses of the two men that had found something truly wonderful in the place known as Stardew Valley.


	9. Darkness Of The Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qrow opens up about his feelings.

Time appeared to have slowed down to an absolute crawl, the midday crashing of waves upon the sun-kissed sand had dulled and the cawing of seagulls were reduced to a low murmur in the background. The meeting of fortune was slow and exploratory, cautious hands roaming over clothed flesh with passionate purpose.  
  
Qrow noted a particular taste lingering on the other man’s lips, a minty crispness that enticed him as much as set him at ease. Part of his mind briefly pondered the ease at which the kisses were shared between them, a brief spark of fear lit up inside as he remembered the way she felt; her softness, fairness and love now gone.  
  
Clover sensed the hesitation and pulled back, inwardly smiling at how Qrow slightly leaned forward to keep the connection from being severed before accepting their parting. “You’re in your head. It’s okay to take a few moments to let those thoughts be quiet for awhile.”  
  
Qrow looked out at the water, towards the rock jutting out. “Not that easy Lucky Charm.” The younger man followed his gaze and nodded. “A ‘stuck in the dark’ memory?” Qrow nodded forlornly and sighed but gasped when the other took his hands and kissed the backs of his palms tenderly.  
  
Clover purposefully kissed over each knuckle, making himself familiar with the developing callouses and pre-existing marks of days gone by. One particularly jagged scar caught his attention and he proceeded to lick along it, an unspoken vow of acceptance towards the traumas associated with Qrow’s past.  
  
The older man shifted slightly, uncertain of what was happening, his brain trying to make sense of all that had happened in the short period he had been in this strange place. “Hey uhm…”  
  
Clover stopped his ministrations and returned Qrow’s gaze with one of assertive intensity. “Too much?” Qrow pulled his hands away, crossing his arms and rubbing his hands along them as though he were cold. “I-I don’t usually, you know, go this fast with something like this. I haven’t had much experience to be fair, but can we just get a few things out of the way first?”  
  
The younger man nodded and smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes but sat down upon the dock once more, patting the spot next to him invitingly. Qrow sat, arms wrapped around his legs, knees pressed to his chin.  
  
The older man cleared his throat and closed his eyes. “So, I’ve never been with a guy. I always kinda knew I was into men and women but it just never seemed right where I came from, you know?”   
  
Clover nodded in understanding and patiently waited for Qrow to continue. “Well, I did the usual stuff; awkward flirting, nearly falling over myself more times than I can count and just being an absolute disaster but one girl captured me like no one else could. She made me happy and cared for more than anyone else and that’s why I’m so scared.”  
  
Clover frowned, confused at what the other man was implying. “What are you scared of?” Qrow met his eyes with a forlorn expression. “Because she’s gone now, forever. I know she can never come back and I accepted that long ago, that no one could possibly take the place she held or make me feel even slightly similar to how she did.”  
  
The younger man’s eyes widened as he began to understand but remained silent to let Qrow finish out of respect. “And yet here you are with those gorgeous eyes, kind smile and beautiful heart. So what am I scared of? I’m scared that being with you is the only time since she…died that I haven’t thought about her, that even though you’re infuriating and bizarre, for the first time I feel like I did when she was still here.”  
  
Clover gently patted the other’s hand before interlocking their fingers and providing a physical anchor for Qrow’s emotions. “This can go as fast or as slow as you want. I’ve never been the kind for rushing anything but I really like you and the more you open up, the more I want to be there to support you no matter what. A hole in your life is hard to fill but I at least want us both to try, especially in a place like this.”  
  
Qrow smiled and squeezed the younger man’s hand. “Just be patient okay? I know how I can get and I don’t want to ruin whatever this is and what it could become.”  
  
Clover grinned widely and got to his feet, hands on hips, staring out to the horizon. “In that case, care to partake in one of my favourite passtimes? It involves two rods, a steady grip and something slippery at the end.”  
  
Qrow’s mind went blank and he dumbly looked up at the younger man who continued grinning before continuing. “I’m talking about fishing. Get your mind out of the gutter.” The older of the two chuckled and shrugged a yes and as he watched Clover turn and walk over to the shack nearby, he licked his lips and wondered what more was in store for this strange pair and their even stranger surroundings.

**Author's Note:**

> I could not get the image of Qrow & Clover as farmers out of my head so I decided a crossover between RWBY & Stardew Valley was in order. Hope you like it.
> 
> (I also stream a variety of games on Twitch including Stardew Valley right here: https://www.twitch.tv/elvishladdy)


End file.
